


MultiVoidTale

by Nerdy_Skeleton_Cambria



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Undertale AU, ask multiverse kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Skeleton_Cambria/pseuds/Nerdy_Skeleton_Cambria
Summary: this is a background story of one of my oc's from Ask Multiverse Kids (https://askmultiversekids.tumblr.com/).  this is an undertale fan fiction of sorts. Ok so like the normal plot line and all but this goes down in a universe border lining multiverse and the void. but there is more to it than meets the eye. (i do NOT own any characters from the original game, n'or do i own the following sanses: ink, error, and dream and blue/blueberry/swap. respect to their owners).





	MultiVoidTale

**Author's Note:**

> this is a background story of one of my oc's from Ask Multiverse Kids (https://askmultiversekids.tumblr.com/). this is an undertale fan fiction of sorts. Ok so like the normal plot line and all but this goes down in a universe border lining multiverse and the void. but there is more to it than meets the eye. (i do NOT own any characters from the original game, n'or do i own the following sanses: ink, error, and dream and blue/blueberry/swap. respect to their owners).

*this is before asgore goes through with his plan with the seven souls (the soul of kindness (sk) is this first one)*

A: hello child. Do you have any last requests or things to do before we begin?

Sk: no... but i do have something to tell you.

A: *actually looking at the child* what is it?

Sk: i know what happened to your kind back in the war. I learned all about it and i thought "what if i can help them get through without anyone dying?"

A: c-chil-

Sk: hold on. Then i went down with caution. I met all sorts of cool monsters down here. Especially Dr. Gaster. And i asked him that question. He seemed in shock of revelation, then he said to ask you about it and maybe we can work on a way to do that.

Asgore seemed to be conflicted but then relieved.

A: ok. You may even live with me and my wife toriel if you so wish to. We could be like a family.

Sk: thanks. Also toriel, c'mere.

Toriel come out from the corner. Asgore quickly turns to see his wife by him when the soul of kindness, whose name was shinsetsu, gave them a hug.

S: i'm sorry you two had lost your sons *they're assuming Kyarakutā (this universes chara)'s gender*

T: *looks at asgore then back to shinsetsu* it's ok, my child. You have brought a wonderful idea that could set us free without more death. Thank you.

a few years later, another soul, the soul of integrity (Kanzen-sei ) and the soul of perseverance (Nintai-ryoku) becomes a part of the family too.

\---(yes this version is where gaster is sans and papyrus dad and has a 3rd son named lato who at this time would be six years old)--

Gaster, lato and sans are in the lab while papyrus is training with undyne (they couldn't find a babysitter available at the time). Sans and gaster were working while lato ends up spying on some perseverance and integrity D.T. samples that were generously given to them by the two new humans. Lato (not knowing any better) wanted to give them to his dad and/or his bro. Suddenly he tripped over another empty vile that he accidentally dropped. He gave a tiny and fast shout as he crashes face first.

\---sans and gaster area (which is approx. 10 feet away)---

*the tiny shout**crash 2x*

Gaster and sans: ! ? *looks behind them*

There behind them lay lato faceplant on the ground with his arms scrunched up to his chest and dark blue and purple (which made it somewhat indigo) liquid

S: LATO! *runs up to him with gaster* ARE YOU OK?!

Gaster picks lato up and gently lays him on a clear surface to find him with only one out of ten HP left and the DT samples broken, the glass shards sticking into lato's ribs, arm bones, and his SOUL. Both gaster and sans mortified by the apperance.

G: *in wing dings*(ALPHYS GET THE FIRST AID KIT, NOW!)

A: o-ok! *rushes to get the kit*

*HP drop sound*

S&G:* sharply looks back at lato with horrified worry*

Lato

HP: 0.5

G:(HURRY ALPHYS...!)

A:c-coming! *rushes over with medical kit*

as sans, gaster and alphys take out the glass shards, his HP drops even lower.

Lato

HP: 0.5

*but it refused

Indigo light embedded around lato and transforms his skeletal (for some strange genetic mutation reason with dragon wings, horns and elongated tail) body into having a more ectoplasmic like muscles, wings that would be useful for flying, and fire like hair.

Sans, gaster, and alphys watch in awe as his soul ends up full HP of 20/20 and having a hybrid of human and monster soul with it being an indigo soul of rectitude around a monster soul. Lato wakes up to gaster and sans hovering over him as alphys picks up the glass shards that they took out before the HP drop as he sits up in slight dizziness and confusion. sans and gaster are almost at the verge of tears of joy.

S: *voice wavering*  please don't scare us like that again, ok kiddo?

G: (yeah you really should have been more careful of your surroundings though this discovery is something i need to do some research with)

L: s-sorry dad, bro, i'll be more careful next time.

Since then research with properties of souls had been in experimentation, when sans, alphys, gaster and papyrus discover the multiverse and void and all that lies within both, the skeles make a machine (though only in process at this moment) to help them get in and out of the multiverse (note: sans and papyrus along with gaster have met ink and error. At this time now the soul of patience (Nintai) and justice (Masayoshi) become part of the big dreemurr family. lato is twelve while sans being 27 and papyrus being 23.

All the boys are at their home in snowdin. Gaster and sans are working on the machine and lato and paps are looking at an old photo album

L: *looking at an old pic of his mom and dad in the family photo album* (i wonder what mom was like...)

all four of the skeles are at their home, sans and gaster sleeping and papyrus getting ready to get everyone up to leave when he sees lato in deep thought. "HE MUST BE THINKING OF MOM AGAIN..." he thought with a concerned look. he goes over to lato with a gentle smile and pats his head

P:  COME ON, LET'S GO GET THE TWO LAZY BONES TO THE LAB. IT'S TIME FOR WORK.

L: ok paps *smiles gently as he puts the photo album in his inventory*

\---??? POV---

at new home playing with the kids when Shinsetsu (soul of kindness) had come back in warning them of the void seeping in through the barrier (they've done void research with gaster)

???: (oh no nonono how do we get out of- wait. sans has that machine! but it can't fit no more than five people at a time... ) i...i think i have an idea but y'all are gonna have'ta give me your full trust, please!

the others look at each other but came to terms with it and agreed.

*in the ruins aka beginning*

a human falls into the underground. their name: Kettei (this worlds frisk). kettei made their way through the entrance after falling, slightly running when they bump into ???.

K:h-hi my name is kettei and i need help! the world is being flooded by this strange black goopy stuff and has corrupted everyone!

???: ...! it got to the surface first?! ... i'll save ya but you gotta trust me.

K: it's getting down here too?

???: sadly but do you trust me...! look, i'm trying to save as many as i can...but i was only able to do the humans that live down here because monster souls vanish after taken out of their bodies...

kettei looked at his sad and panicked face with worry but gave them a determined look

K: ok. i trust you. just help as many as you can, ok?

??? nods and takes the soul from their hands, gathering it with the other ones with him as he teleports to the lab.

*at the lab*

*ERROR*

A(lphys): what i-is going on?!

*ERROR ERROR SYSTEM MALFUNCTION*

Sans, paps, gaster and lato teleport to the lab

A: N-NO!

G: (what's wrong?)

A: i-i think something's wrong with the system!

S: *looking at the data with the others*  **shit.**

G:  (this universe is gonna be sucked in with the imploding power of the multiverse and void!)

And as he says that, the lab starts to rumble. The core starting to rise up brings gaster to a thought while the others are worrily looking at the core that appears to be more white than usual. sans is talking with ??? about it without the others looking

S: ok just stay in my pocket until it's safe to come out, ok bud?

???: ok. good luck pal.

sans quickly shoves ??? in his coat pocket.

G:  (sans teleport to the house and leave this universe now!)

S: n- dad we aren't leaving without you!

G: (go!)

And with that, whiteness and the core lava sweeps in like a tsunami. Luckily, gaster made a portal and pushed the boys in and closed it before the wave came. he tried to make one to teleport him and alphys but it was too late as the flood melts away their existence and others around them. *at snowdin village*

portal closed

P: DAD!

L: *teary eyes*oh no...

Sans's eye lights are out

S: c'mon guys, lets go do as he said. *covers lato in his jacket * 

L:?

S:put it on, bro. it's too cold tibia wearing a t-shirt.

L: ok. *puts it on*

Papyrus makes an "are you serious" look at sans as he made that pun

They rush to the back of their house as void tendrils flood into snowdin, but as they were getting to the back, the void started rushing in. in house lab, sans holding door shut to keep out the void. Papyrus starts up machine as he shoves lato towards it.

\--sans pov--

I can't hold this any... more! I- i hope paps and lato get outta this alive

\---

S: good luck kiddos (note: lato heard sans say this)

Lato goes through the portal.

L: guys it worked! We- *hard and quick gasp*

He saw sans getting flooded and devoured by the tendrils as they end up also getting to papyruss lower half. lato reaches to grab papyrus's scarf and body.

L: I GOTCHA PAPY! *grabs it for dear life*

\--papy pov--

If he keeps holding onto me, he's gonna get stuck in the void like me and sans are!

\---

Papyrus pulls off his scarf and pushes lato back into the multiverse

P: STAY SAFE, INK AND THE OTHER STAR SANSES WILL HELP YOU. *getting deeper in tendrils* I... BELIEVE IN ...... YOU BROTHER!

L: *holds scarf to heart and reaches other hand towards the portal* PAPY!

The darkness sucks in the last of the life force from the portal. it shatters into a million pieces and disappears almost like dust.

L: n-no...dad... SaNs...PAPYRUS... n-NOOOOOOOOOO! 

sobbing into both his bro's red with light blue sparkling scarf and light blue with dark blue hood fluff and yellow sparkling sweater, holding his head and trembling.

L:no......

*distance away*

Dream:*checks bag of dreams* ink some dreams just died!

Ink: oh no, *checks "list" of universes* error i think there was a universe that got destroyed after that chaos that happened earlier.

Error: why don't we check it out. (even though i honestly don't care that much)

Ink: wait error, what's that over there? *points to indigo/white blur (it's a big distance away)*

Dream: *looking through the dreams* ah, i think that's the one survivor.

\---??? Pov----

*in mind* I'm lucky sans was there to help me out by putting me in his coat pocket when he saw me in the lab when no one was looking (though i don't know why so secretly) but from what just happened now... i'm not sure how this will work out. How am i supposed to survive like this? Lato hasn't even noticed me in the pocket...

\--lato's area--

Lato sees what appears to be the multiversal beings he was looking for

Ink: *is up to lato by now* heya, i'm ink and... are you alright?

L: *looks up at him with tear filled eyes* m-my bros wanted me to see you guys since our universe had collapsed and imploded from an overpowering energy surge from both the multiverse and the void. Or at least that was what the data alphys and dad had shown...

\---Error pov--

Goddamnit ink what have we gotten ourselves into.

\--ink pov--

Oh dear... looks like that mess we had to fix did cause an AU turmoil.

\---

Error: welp looks like we got no choice ink, we're gonna haveta help him out.

Ink: *surprised at error* ok!

Dream: i'll help too, oh and so can blue!

As the skeles walk towards a portal lato is in the rear checking his inventory while walking. He finds the photo album, some butts pie, and... a plate of spaghetti and a hotcat from his bro's. He starts to eat the spaghetti with tears rolling down his face.

(author note: the stuff in lato's brother sanss jacket wasn't checked when he checked his inventory)

\--- ??? pov---

*in mind* i better keep an eye on lato. Not only for his brothers, my friends..., but i don't trust these others to help him... ESPECIALLY since me and him are the only ones left from our universe. He is too naive to not be looked after.

\---

The End 


End file.
